E G O I S M
by fujiwara riyosuke
Summary: "Aku akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk medapatkan apa yang aku mau. Walaupun ada orang lain yang akan tersakiti akan hal itu, egois memang. I DON'T CARE."


Title : **EGOISM ( PART 1 )**

Cast :

Fumiko Riyumi (OC)

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun

Cha Hyunji (OC)

Other cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Kajuma Oziro

Genre : romance,little bit fantasy,Friendship,school life

Rating : T, General

Leght : Chaptered

Author : Gweboon ( intanKoiziro), Hyesun ( taewikirei)

Post : Hai readers, disini aku ngepost FF pertamaku dan harap di maklumi kata-katanya agak berantakan dan mungkin ceritanya gaje atau ceritanya ga menarik hehehe karena ini baru pertama kali aku buat FF. oh ya FF ney yang buat dua orang Author lho ( ga ada yang nanyak )…hehehe. Oya karena author suka sama nama dan suka juga dengan yang berbau jepang mulai dari anime komik kartun author suka semuanya makanya dua cast cewenya author yang punya tapi kalau EXO appa SM yang punya hehehe. Ok deh dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke TKP. Cekidooootttttt ^_^

Summary : "**Aku akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk medapatkan apa yang aku mau. Walaupun ada orang lain yang akan tersakiti akan hal itu, egois memang. I DON'T CARE."**

"_kau yakin akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?''. Tanya seorang namja kepada seorang yeoja yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolah dan segera bergegas keluar kelas yang kala itu semua murid sudah meninggalkan kela, dan yang tersisa seorang namja dan yeoja di kelas itu._

"_ehmm…" jawab yeoja itu mantap "aku yakin…"._

"_apapun jawabannya?". Tanya namja itu sedikit ragu_

_Yeoja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan namja itu dengan tersenyum, sedangkan namja itu hanya memandang yeoja itu dengan sedikit khawatir. Yeoja itupun berlalu meninggalkan kelas, namja itu berdiam sejenak sembari menundukkan kepala tetapi kemudian ia bergegas menyambar tas sekolahnya dan memakainya lalu berlari ke luar kelas, ia berniat mengikuti yeoja itu._

_~Skip~_

"_maafkan aku…aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu kepadaku, karena aku sudah menyukai yeoja lain". Kata seorang namja kepada seorang yeoja yang beberapa menit lalu menyatakan perasaan terhadap dirinya_

_Yeoja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang ingin sekali keluar dari tempatnya. Pundaknya sedikit bergetar, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya untuk keluar dan akhirnya pertahanan yang sedari tadi ia buat roboh seketika air matanya keluar membasahi permukaan pipi mulusnya._

"_Gwenchana…?''. Tanya namja itu khawatir sambil memegangi kedua pundak yeoja itu, tetapi yeoja itu hanya diam dan menepis tangan namja itu dan berlari meninggalkan namja itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengucur dengan derasnya, sesekali ia menghapus air mataya dengan tangannya sambil berlari._

_Dari kejauhan tampak terlihat seorang namja yang memperhatikan adegan tadi dengan tatapan yang sendu menandakan ia benar-benar prihatin terhadap yeoja yang telah di tolak oleh namja yang ia sukai sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, ya…mereka bertiga sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Namja itu beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak dan berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah yang gontai karena memikirkan sahabatnya itu._

_Sedangkan namja yang tadi menolak yeoja itu hanya bisa diam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sahabtnya sendiri menyukainya sedangkan ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap sahabatnya bahkan ia sudah menyukai orang lain itu karena ia menganggap yeoja itu tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat._

"_mianhe…". Kata namja itu lirih_

_~Skip~_

_Sekarang tepat tanggal 12 april dimana hari itu adalah hari ulangtahun seorang namja, ia tampak bahagia karena teman sekelasnya memberinya kejutan dengan menyodorkan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang di atasnya terdapat lilin dengan angka 13, ya usia namja sekarng 13 tahun._

"_Oppa…saengil chuake hamnida". Kata seorang yeoja sambil memberikan sebuah kado kecil kepada namja itu. Namja itu tampak bahagia dan meneriam permberian dari yeoja itu._

_Di balik kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah namja itu, seorang yeoja tampak begitu terpukul murung dengan pemandangan di depannya kali ini ia melihat namja yang ia sukai menyatakan cinta terhadap seorang yeoja yang merupakan adik kelas mereka, dan itu berhasil membuat hati yeoja itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak kuasa membendung air matanya, yang kini melihat namja itu menyuapi yeoja itu sepotong kue dan sekarng giliran yeoja itu yang menyuapinya. Tiba-tiba namja itu tersedak dengan kue yang ia makan._

"_Tolong berikan air ini padanya…!". Kata yeoja itu menyuruh seorang namja yang merupakan teman sekelasnya untuk memberikan botol air mineral itu kepada namja yang tersedak tadi._

_Tidak jauh dari tempat yeoja itu berdiri terlihat seorang namja yang terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang dan benar saja apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Namja yang tersedak tadi meminum minuman yang di berikan oleh seorang namja yang tadi di suruh oleh yeoja itu, namja itu tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan terjatuh di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan tidak lama kemudian dari mulutnya keluar busa putih. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu panic akan apa yang terjadi._

_Yeoja yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini langsung berlari ke luar kelas sambil menangis dan di ikuti oleh seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan._

_Namja itu berhasil meraih lengan yeoja itu, langkah yeoja itupun terhenti karena lengannya di tarik oleh seorang namja, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman dari namja itu._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Hah?". Bentak namja itu, ia tahu apa yang di lakukan oleh yeoja itu._

_Tangisan yeoja semangkin menjadi-jadi_

"_Lepaskan aku…hiks…hiks!". Kata yeoja itu sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman dari namja itu "Aku terpaksa melakukan itu, karena aku benar-benar sakit hati dengannya". Lanjut yeoja itu denga suara yang gemetar._

_Namja itupun menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengerti apa yang yeoja ini rasakan, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya di tolak oleh orang yang benar-benar kita cintai, rasanya sakit hati melihat orang yang kita cintai begitu bahagia dengan orang lain. Namja itu mengelus lembut kepala yeoja itu, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya bisa menangis di dalam pelukan namja itu yang merupakan sahabatnya._

_~Skip~_

"_Aku akan kembali ke Jepang bersama keluargaku, karena appa ku di pindah tugaskan kesana…" kata yeoja itu._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?". Lanjut yeoja itu_

"_Ia sekarang baik-baik saja dan sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit". Jawab namja itu sambil menyodorkan segelas Cappucino kepada yeoja itu._

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan". uajar gadis itu membuat namja itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, ia takut yeoja ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan sahabatnya._

Author P.O.V

"YAA! Sehun-ah tunggu akuuu!". Seru namja itu sambil mengejar Sehun yang sudah mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam kampus.

"Aishh! kau ini jalanmu seperti siput, aku harus cepat-cepat karena aku mau mengumpulkan tugas dari lee songsaenim". Ujar sehun kepada namja yang kini telah berhasil menghampirinya dan mensejajarkan langkanya dengan sehun.

"Bagaimana jalanku bisa cepat, kau tidak ingat kakiku baru sembuh dari cedera minggu lalu hah!". Balas namja itu dengan sesekali menunjuk kakinya yang cidera akibat pertandingan basket minggu lalu di kampusnya.

Sesampainya mereka kedalam kampus, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah Sehun langsung menuju ruang dosen sedangkan temannya yang bernama Luhan itu menuju kelas. Sehun sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ruang dosen, di sela-sela langkahnya tiba-tiba hp nya bergetar ia pun langsung mengambil hp yang berada di dalam saku celananya, setelah ia menemukan ponselnya ia langsung membuka pesan yang tertera di layar poselnya. Saking asyiknya ia membaca isi pesan di ponselnya, ia sampai menabrak seseorang.

Brruuk

"Aah…maaf maaf, aku tidak sengaja". Ujar Sehun sambil membantu orang yang ia tabrak dengan mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai, tanpa melihat orang yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Eh…tidak apa-apa". Jawab orang itu yang ternyata seorang yeoja, sambil memebereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sempat ia bawa tadi dan sekarang berserakan akibat ia bertabrakan dengan Sehun.

Sehun P.O.V

Aiissh kenapa aku harus menabrak orang sih? Aku langsung jongkok membantu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai milik yeoja itu. Setelah semuanya sudah terkumpul aku langsung berdiri dan yeoja itupun ikut berdiri.

"Ini sudah beres". Kataku dengan lansung menyerahkan kertas-kertas miliknya, saat itu pula pandangan kami bertemu. Betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat siapa gadis yang berada di hadapanku sekarang, sekujur tubuhku seakan membeku mataku tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat sorot mata gadis ini. Sorot mata yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, begitu hangat dan terlihat begitu cantik yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Author P.O.V

Mereka berdua terpaku sekian lama ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka sama-sama terkejut sudah sekian lama mereka berpisah dan kini mereka bertemu lagi. Entah apa ini adalah suatu kebetulan, keajaiban, keberuntungan atau apalah yang jelas mereka sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan mempertemukan mereka lagi.

"Ehemm…". Seseorang berdehem yang sukses menyadarkan mereka beruda.

"Kenapa kau malah berada disini Oh Sehun, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi mana tugas yang aku berikan minggu lalu". Bentak lee songsaenim yang notabene adalah dosen kesenian di kampus itu yang merupakan dosen ter-killer yang pernah ada.

Sehun pun kelagapan dan langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Ini tugasnya Saem". Jawab Sehun dengan gugup sambil menyerahkan tugas yang di tagih oleh dosen itu, setelah mengambil tugas yang diserahkan Sehun dosen itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian dosen itu, suasana menjadi canggung mereka berdua masih merasa malu untuk membuka pembicaraan. Mereka masih tidak menyangka akan pertemuan yang terjadi hari ini yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini?, bukannya kau pindah ke China enam tahun yang lalu?, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa ketemu lagi". Kata Sehun dengan dengan senyuman yang mengihiasi wajah tampannya.

"A…Aku juga tidak menyangka kita bisa ketemu lagi". Jawab yeoja yang bernama Hyunji itu dengan sedikit gugup. "Aku balik lagi ke korea karena oemma memintaku memabantu opaa ku mengurus usahanya disini dan aku juga akan kuliah disini…ehmm dan aku tidak menyangka ternyata oppa juga kuliah disini". Jelas Hyunji panjang lebar sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku mengambil jurusan aristek, kalau oppa?" Jawab Hyunji

"Aku jurusan seni music, karena dari kecil aku menyukai music". Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum "Oh ya…sementara perkuliahan belum di mulai kita ke kantin yuk, sekalian kita ngobrol-ngobrol karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu". Ajak sehun dan dib alas anggukan oleh Hyunji yang menandakan ia menerima ajakan Sehun.

~At Kantin~

Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan mereka juga terlihat senang sambil sesekali melempar candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Hyunji menceritakan pengalaman dan hari-harinya sewaktu ia tinggal di China, entah itu kisah sedih ataupun bahagia.

Disela-sela keceriaan mereka seorang namja menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ternyata kau disini, dari tadi aku cari kemana-mana malah ada dikantin". Celetuk namja itu sambil menepuk pundak Sehun, yang membuat Sehun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Kau tidak ingat janji kita untuk latihan basket pagi ini". Lanjut namja itu yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Sehun dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil minuman milik Sehun.

"YAA! Byun Baekhyun jangan seenaknya mengambil minumanku". Titah Sehun kesal karena minumannya di ambil oleh namja yang Bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau membiarkan aku berkeliling kampus hanya untuk mencarimu, dan akibatnya aku kelelahan dan haus". Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menghabiskan jus orange milik Sehun. Sehun hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sedangkan Hyunji hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sambil senyum-senyum melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu oppa". Ujar Hyunji dengan tertawa kecil

Mendengar ucapan Hyunji, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktifitas minumnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Hyunji, dan ekspresinya sama dengan Sehun sewaktu melihat Hyunji pertama kali mereka bertemu di depan ruang dosen tadi.

"K…Kau Hyunji?". Tanya Baekhyun ekspresi muka yang masih terkejut.

"Iya ini aku Hyunji, adik kelasmu dulu sewaktu SMP oppa". Jawab Hyunji

"Kau kenapa bisa ada disini? Bukannya dulu kau pindah ke China?". Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya karena saking heran bisa bertemu dengan Hyunji.

"Aku balik lagi kesini untuk membantu oppa ku mengurus usahanya yang ada di sini, dan aku mulai sekarang juga akan kuliah disini dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa satu kampus dengan kalian berdua, setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu karena kepindahanku ke China". Jelas Hyunji yang tidak melepaskan senyumannya sedari tadi. Dan di balas dengan ber oh ria oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah Hyunji menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun perkuliahan pun akhirnya sudah di mulai, mereka pun beranjak dari kantin dan menuju kelas mereka masin-masing. Berhubung kelas dan jurusan Baekhyun dan Sehun sama mereka berdua menuju kelas dengan berbarengan sedangkan Hyunji yang merupakan mahasiswa baru dan baru semester dua berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya.

~Skip~

Luhan P.O.V

"Akhirnya… Fiiuh legaaa". Setelah dari toilet aku langsung menuju kelas karena dari tadi aku kebelet buang air kecil. Ku langkahkan kakiku melewati koridor yang sekarang sudah terlihat sepi karena para mahasiswa sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Sesekali ku edarkan penglihatanku ke penjuru kampus yang begitu besar dan luas, aah tidak salah kalau kampus ini begitu terkemuka dan menjadi pilahan favorit bagi orang-orang yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan. Bayangkan saja bangunan gedungnya pun begitu megah bergaya bangunan eropa jaman dulu tapi tetap terlihat modern (author bingung mendeskripsikan struktur gedungnya hehehe).

Pandanganku terhenti ketika kedua pasang mataku melihat sosok seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku, semakin lama orang itu semakin mendekat ke arahku, sekali lagi aku memastikan orang yang kini semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahku. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut bahwa orang itu adalah yeoja yang dulu pernah aku cintai dan…sampai sekarang.

"Luhan…". Dia juga terkejut melihatku dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapanku.

"Hyunji…". Seluruh urat sarafku menegang, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Di hadapanku sekarang adalah seorang yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak empat tahun lalu, dan tak bisa ku pungkiri sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyukainya dan rasa itu tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja. Tapi kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya, disaat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya dan membuang perasaan ini aku malah bertemu lagi dengannya bahkan aku rela meninggalkan kampung halamanku di China dan pindah kesini agar aku tidak bertemu dan terus-terusan memikirkannya setiap hari. Tapi takdir berkata lain Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengannya, dan aku tak dapat aku pungkiri aku sangat senang bisa melihatnya lagi.

To Be Continue

Gimanaaa ceritanya? Membosankan kah, gaje kah? Karena FF ini adalah yang pertama kami ,saya selaku pacar dari Luhan, dan calon Istri Baekhyun, dan juga gebetannya Sehun mohon doa restu(?). mohon kritik dan sarannya karena itu sangat di butuhkan untuk kelangsungan cerita ini. Ingat ya **RCL ( READ COMENT LIKE). **Awas kalo gak gue lemparin baekhyun,,,wkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwkwk- evil laugh-.

#KALAU GA ADA YANG KOMEN CERITA# DI BUBARKAN (plak maksa banget )

*KAMSHAMNIDAAAA*


End file.
